


without words it becomes easy

by navaan



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Complicated Relationships, Drabble, M/M, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, No Dialogue, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-07 16:39:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15223328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/navaan/pseuds/navaan
Summary: Sometimes it's complicated, sometimes it's easy





	without words it becomes easy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dreamkist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamkist/gifts).



It's complicated.

They gravitate towards each other. Natasha jokes they're aware of each other in a room full of people - shining beacons that signal their presence just to one other person. 

Steve thinks she's exaggerating.

There's something to it though. But every time they talk it seems to end in more complication.

That's why it's easier not to talk sometimes.

To have his body cover Tony's.

To pepper kisses along Tony's side until the words die and the moans are the only sounds to fill the space between them.

To let Tony return the favor.

Bliss.

It all becomes easy.

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me for fic updates on [tumblr](https://navaanwrites.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/navaanwrites). The Steve/Tony drabbles I wrote for this exchange have a post on the tumblr [here](https://navaanwrites.tumblr.com/post/175967490004/stevetony-drabbles) in case you want to share it and also a page on my [Dreamwidth](https://navaan.dreamwidth.org/614458.html).


End file.
